


Predictability

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: But you don't remember me, Kenma has on the tip of his tongue though he swallows it. There would be no point to this. It's been around eight years since then and Kozume Kenma never stood out as a setter. Not like Akaashi Keiji and his quick decision making or Kageyama Tobio who got people's attention. Definitely not like Oikawa Tooru. //His coworker drags Kenma to see a volleyball game and afterwards to meet his friend who is on the same team as Oikawa Tooru. From then on, life gets a bit confusing, though he has his friends who are there if he needs reassurance.





	Predictability

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on a train ride and then just wrote at it from time to time. I did mean to write an established relationship about them before starting anything else, but instead I was thinking how they could meet without Kuroo involved or during college or any of their usual friends & this happened. 
> 
> Predictability – the story's name comes from the fact that it's very predictable what I like most about the ship.

Kenma doesn't hate his colleagues. This doesn't mean that he likes to spend more time with them than he has to, though this has mostly to do with the fact that he prefers to be home after work. Most of them understand this and don't invite him when the after-work hours begin. He appreciates it, knows that he could probably join whenever he wanted to. Maybe they expect him to do the first step one day. Which makes him just a little bit anxious.

 

However once one of them hears that he used to play volleyball, there is an invitation to go see a game and he couldn't say no.

 

So now he is watching a professional volleyball game, feeling out of place considering his non-existent knowledge about both teams; not that this is required to enjoy it. It is a good match, something Kenma could imagine Kuroo watching on television when they had been younger, looking for techniques to learn. Not boring, a high tempo and a setter Kenma pays more attention to than he'd like to admit. To his defence, the setter is good. He's Oikawa Tooru after all

 

As soon as the game is over, Kenma doesn't get much explanation from his colleague besides a "I know one of the players", when he almost drags him to see the team at their hotel afterwards.

 

The time they wait for them is spend conversing, which basically means that Kenma is agreeing with his comments on the game. He does share his own observation but is embarrassed when he sees his colleague starring at him.

 

"You really have a good game sense", the other one says and laughs lightly when he sees Kenma blushing, apologising for embarrassing him even if it's the truth.

 

When half of the team steps outside, his colleague greets his friend – the libero – and immediately starts chatting, leaving Kenma to awkwardly stand behind him. Oikawa is also with them, standing close but a few steps away. Kenma can't help starring a little, remembering what Hinata had told him about that man years ago. Maybe because of that he should have expected that Oikawa catches his glance, approaching him with a smile Kenma doesn't pay much mind in the shock.

 

"Hello. Do I know you?", he asks, curiously.

 

Kenma lowers his eyes. How is he supposed to know that? It's such a weird way to start a conversation, but at least he didn't point out the starring which would have been rather uncomfortable to explain. Kenma shrugs before he looks at him.

 

"During high school I played volleyball. I was a setter at Nekoma... we faced Karasuno at Nationals."

 

Kenma has not enough time to read his expression, the shift in his eyes too quickly for him to tell if it was a good or bad thing to mention high school. Maybe he should have just said he used to play volleyball during the same time and as a fellow setter knew his name from the magazines. Ah, now it was to late for that. No rewind or redo as an option, sadly.

 

"I see. I remember the match, it was good."

 

But you don't remember me, Kenma has on the tip of his tongue though he swallows it. There would be no point to this. It's been around eight years since then and Kozume Kenma never stood out as a setter. Not like Akaashi Keiji and his quick decision making or Kageyama Tobio who got people's attention. Definitely not like Oikawa Tooru.

 

"Thank you."

 

"We're going to celebrate. Your friend seems to join, are you coming along as well or are you here for photos and autographs?"

 

Kenma bites his tongue. He almost asked why he would want to have one from him but this was mean. If he was like any other fan this was probably the most realistic choice. However just like it was polite to accept an invitation from colleagues, the reason why he was glad that they didn't extend one most of the times, refusing now was something you just don't do.

 

"Ah, I'll come along."

 

Oikawa smiles. Kenma feels that it's not really sincere, though he can't tell what this means. There's not much time to dwell on it, since he's faced with a different dilemma at the bar they enter. He wasn't very fond of alcohol and he fears about being forced to drink, or rather not being able to say no. However Kenma is relieved when Oikawa orders something else and he can make the same one.

 

"I never liked what it does", the setter says and Kenma feels seen trough.

 

(Later he'd admit that he never got into it because alcohol and pain killers don't work well together.)

 

"It's funny, you know", one of the other players says after Kenma introduced himself, "a friend of mine at a different team has a libero who played for Nekoma. Though I only know this because he tends to bring it up, old rivalry and all that. It was a good team, solid receives. Not many went pro though, you as well, I wonder why."

 

Kenma never wondered. The team carried him and his style of play wasn't something teams after high school wanted. Not that he ever thought about it even if he was a different kind of player. Volleyball could be fun but most of the time it was just exhausting.

 

"You know how it is", his colleague says, "how difficult it is to go pro and pull trough with it."

 

Kenma appreciates that he comes to his aid and how he steers the talk in a different direction. It's a nice atmosphere, a bit loud but nothing he couldn't handle. The middle blocker chats a bit with him, but mostly he enjoys the conversation around him.

 

"Would you mind giving me your number?", Oikawa asks later that evening

 

Kenma offers him his phone wordlessly, allowing Oikawa to type it in and send a message to his own phone. There are a lot of numbers in his contact list and half of them don't text him. Another one added to this pile doesn't matter. In the worst case he can get a new one any way.

 

(His colleague is in a good mood the next day so maybe Kenma should try to go out with them once in a while. Maybe.)

 

Kenma considers to call Kuroo, but in the end, he texts Hinata after the evening at the bar.

 

_23:10 Kenma_

_I met Oikawa Tooru today._

 

_23:10 Shouyou_

_The grand king????!!!!_

 

There is a pause. Then Hinata's name pops up on the screen. Kenma immediately picks up the call.

 

"What happened?", he greets him

 

Kenma goes for the short version. Hinata patiently waits for his story, hums and 'ahhs' at some points, but doesn't interrupt him. Only when Kenma is done does he speak up and the first thing he says is actually a question.

 

"And what did you think of his play?"

 

Of course he would ask that. Kenma smiles, trying to shift into a more comfortable position on his bed since this is probably going to be a longer talk.

 

"He's really good", he says, adding, a bit quieter, "amazing."

 

"Right! I like Tobio's tosses better but he's also really good! Ah, I love Sendai but Tokyo has more teams to challenge."

 

Kenma listens to his friend, still smiling when he drifts off and starts talking about his own team. It's calming.

 

(Oikawa doesn't pop up as a topic for the rest of their talk.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

The thing is, now that his colleague knows that he doesn't mind to watch games, Kenma gets invited to a few more. He knows some faces from high school but there is no invitation to celebrate together like the first time and he's glad.

 

Then one day he has two tickets on his desk at work for a game in a few days.

 

"My friend gave them to me, but I can't go. It would be a waste", his colleague tells him.

 

"Thank you..."

 

Kenma is touched that he thought of him but it also feels like a burden. Once he complains about it in front of Kuroo, his eyes shine; well he imagines it at least, video calls had not the best quality sometimes.

 

"We should go watch it together."

 

Kuroo gave up volleyball for science but he still loves the sport unconditionally. And that's it. He agrees not just because he's his friend but also because he missed this a bit. Being adults was difficult. And to make his life even less easy going, Oikawa's team is the one playing again.

(If he had know his colleague longer, he might have suspected that this was no coincidence, but considering the libero, his friend, is on the team, he doesn't think twice about it.)

 

Kenma still has no idea what to think of Oikawa, outside of volleyball that is. He seems interesting, but Kenma isn't sure whether he wants to find out if he truly was; he met enough people who were flat out boring, hiding behind the role they played for the public. For a second he thinks about sharing his thoughts with his friend, but decides against it. They meet early that Saturday, which allows them some time to talk and have lunch together, still, even when they head for the match does he keep it to himself. Maybe later. Though it doesn't mean that the setter doesn't show up in their conversation.

 

"I would have loved to play against Seijou", Kuroo mentions offhandedly between cheers around them, after one of Oikawa's more risky plays.

 

"They would have wiped the floor with us."

 

Kuroo laughs. He doesn't disagree.

 

After the game, both of them are a bit restless. Especially Kuroo looks like he would like to pick up a volleyball again. It's a pity they don't have a yard to play in any more, not unless they go and visit their parents.

 

In front of the building, Kenma waits for Kuroo who quickly went to the bathroom before they would take the train. As far as Kenma knows him, he's probably going to stop at the vending machines, for old times sake and buy a snack to get a rise out of him.

 

(Kenma hopes it's cocoa.)

 

The air outside helps to calm him down a bit, cooling his heated cheeks. Though he feels the excitement slowly leaving his body, his heart skips a beat when he sees a new message on his phone, or more importantly sees who it's from.

 

_20:19 Oikawa T._

_Are you lost?_

 

It's the first time he gets a text from that number. He looks up to see Oikawa standing close to the team bus. They'll depart soon as it seems, taking some time to greet a few spectators. Instead of walking towards him, Kenma types on his phone. Oikawa might have looked offended. Kenma can't tell with his eyes lowered; he only looks up right before he hits send. The other one raises an eyebrow, checking his phone.

 

_20:20 Kozume K._

_My colleague couldn't make it and gave me his tickets_

 

_20:20 Oikawa T._

_So you're not here to see me then?_

 

"Kenma."

 

Kuroo shows up next to him. Took him long enough, Kenma thinks, trying not to smile when he sees that he has something from the vending machines; he pockets his phone, waving at Oikawa before dragging his friend along.

 

'Not really', he sends him that evening and smiles a bit to himself when he gets a shocked emoji back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They tend to text more often now. At least if Kenma compares it to his other contacts. He has no idea how much time Oikawa spends on texting friends and... girlfriend? The setter is popular with women and men, he's pretty sure, though Kenma has no idea what the other one is interested in. It's something Kenma wouldn't think about if it wasn't for some of the messages which sounded like flirting. But maybe this was just his personality.

 

“Well, this doesn't exclude that he might like you”, Taketora says from the spot on Kenma's living room floor, scrolling trough their chat.

 

He snorts and Kenma can already guess what part of their conversation he's reading. Oikawa wasn't just interested in volleyball but also space and Kenma had to read his rambling on popular theories about current shows which is kind of charming. At least until Kenma admitted that he never saw any of these shows and Oikawa threatened him to a marathon of his favourite ones.

 

“You should ask him out, maybe you'll know then.”

 

Kenma sighs. The other one throws his phone back to him.

 

“If he's being dumb and saying you got the wrong signal, tell me and I'll beat him up.”

 

Taketora is joking, still, he doesn't doubt that his friend would do that. And that he'd guess that he's stronger than Oikawa, even if he wasn't playing volleyball regularly any more.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I think you would be good together.”

 

Kenma just hums. He appreciates that his friend tries to encourage him, but there is no way he's doing the first step. Reading Oikawa is difficult, even if he manages it more often than not. However knowing what he romantically wants is something he can't grasp.

 

“If you fear he can't handle it when you're mean, don't worry. I bet he has a bad personality as well, considering how famous he is.”

 

Kenma throws a pillow at him, but Taketora catches it and laughs, moving over to get Kenma in a headlock. This playfulness is something he'll probably never lose. And honestly, Kenma probably wouldn't want him to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa's team wins an important title and as their setter, he beams with joy. Seeing him like this makes it worth it coming along, Kenma thinks.

 

They get invited to celebrate with the team again, including some other friends. Kenma sticks with his colleague and the libero, mostly because Oikawa is in the middle of all the other one's attention. He's the youngest player among them and yet treated the same. Kenma wonders if it's because they are professionals or because Oikawa just had this air about him.

 

At one point in the evening, Oikawa looks at him and it takes Kenma a second to get what he means. The setter excuses himself and heads outside. Kenma waits a second before he slips away unnoticed and follows him; he feels bad for possibly worrying his colleague, but he could write him later that he was on his way home and hadn't been abducted.

 

"I gets a bit stuffy in there over time, don't you think?"

 

Kenma just shrugs. It's a party with many people, this was to be expected.

 

"Our team stays at a hotel nearby. I think I'm done for the evening. Would you like to accompany me?"

 

Kenma is not stupid. He knows what it looks like when two adults leave a party early. He's no stranger to sex either. Usually he would have been worried what the others might think, but he was getting better at telling himself that those people don't always think about how weird he is.

 

"Yes."

 

The hotel is in walking distance, meaning that not much conversation takes place. It's mostly Oikawa who is telling him what the team is aiming for now, rambling about training regime and eating habits, how they have to do this and that. Kenma says something before they reach the hotel which could have been interpreted as mean – it wasn't really something nice – but Oikawa merely laughs. Maybe Taketora had been right.

 

Oikawa waits a moment after Kenma closes the door before he turns to him.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

"Yes please", he says before Oikawa steps closer to lean in and press their lips together.

 

Kissing Oikawa is nice. Since the older one doesn't pull away, goes back for another kiss, he does seem to think something similar.

 

It doesn't take long for them to end up on the bed. Kenma finds himself on his back and looks up to Oikawa who hovers over him. He seems to wait for something but Kenma isn't sure for what, wondering if he's still thinking about what he wants to ask in the first place. There is no question to be found when he searches his expression for any sign, but he notes the bags under his eyes and his unfocused gaze.

 

"You're tired", Kenma remarks, taking his face in his hand.

 

Oikawa just hums, closing his eyes and leaning in the touch.

 

"I'd really like to continue this but I'm afraid that I'd fall asleep any second."

 

Kenma moves aside and Oikawa collapses next to him, lying on his stomach but turning his head to the side and face Kenma.

 

"It was really too much but I didn't want to be alone. You seemed like you wanted to leave as well. Ah, I still really wanted to kiss you."

 

Kenma moves so that he can look at him. He isn't really sure what to tell him though. Oikawa doesn't expect him to say anything as it seemed.

 

"Are you going to stay a bit longer before you leave?"

 

"I can do that."

 

There is no fear to fall asleep like Oikawa does a while afterwards. Kenma waits a few more minutes until he gets up. He covers him with a blanket and quietly leaves the room.

 

What an experience.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma receives a text two days later. Two days he spend anxiously wondering if he should text him first or not, if he wanted to see him again, to kiss him again. Days he had no work and focuses on a video game to avoid being even more anxious.

 

_06:09 Oikawa T._

_Can I take you out this weekend?_

 

Kenma has no idea if this is supposed to be a hook up or a way to get to know him and decide then. He wishes there was an etiquette for these sort of things. It makes him nervous. He thinks about asking Kuroo for advice but looking at the hour he calls Hinata instead.

 

(All the times he used to barge in his room as a kid never justify waking up Kuroo this early when he doesn't have to.

 

Taketora would just say 'I told you so' and he doesn't need that right now.)

 

 

"I think Oikawa asked me out on a date."

 

Hinata gasps.

 

"Oh, that's cool. He's popular, isn't he? Do you like him? It's been a while since you dated anyone right?"

 

He sounds so excited as if he was the one who was planning to go on a date. Maybe this would be better – Hinata was fun to hang out with and even with their past history, Kenma is sure that Oikawa would enjoy it with him.

 

"Do you want this?", Hinata asks, feeling his hesitation.

 

"I think so?"

 

"Then go for it, I'm sure you're going to have fun!"

 

Kenma isn't sure what else he should have expected. Maybe this is why he called him in the first place.

 

"Thank you."

 

_06:49 Kozume K._

_Sure._

 

_06:51 Oikawa T._

_I knew you would fall for my charms eventually_

 

Kenma wrinkles his nose. He wasn't really wrong though. Even if he was charming in a different way than he probably hoped to be.

 

_06:52 Kozume K._

_Place and time?_

 

_06:53 Oikawa T._

_How forward of you_

 

There is a second he considers to cancel this, but as if he expected it, Oikawa sends the details, adding a winking emoji. Charming indeed.

 

*

 

It's a small restaurant he takes him to, a quiet place with good food. It calms him down that Oikawa seems nervous about this date, little signs giving away that he's not as composed as he appeared. He isn't the only one then. Good.

 

“Hey”, he greets him, smiling, “glad you came.”

 

Kenma only nods, unsure what he's supposed to say. Also he tries not to stare. Sometimes he forgets how handsome Oikawa can look outside the volleyball court. The hoodie he put on seems nothing like the blazer Oikawa's wearing over a green shirt, but he feels comfortable in it and that's more important. 

 

Thankfully the older one doesn't point out that he isn't eating much; he was a picky eater and didn't need other people to mention it on the first date. Or fuss over him. Instead they talk, sharing stories about best friends and school, not much about volleyball.

 

He's having a good time and he isn't sure why this doesn't surprise him.

 

Afterwards Oikawa invites him over to watch a film. Kenma doesn't even consider that this can mean more. To his surprise, the show he puts on is not the sci-fi show Oikawa mentioned but a drama Kenma remembers to be rather popular with a lot of ages. He was playing safe and oddly enough Kenma thinks that it's cute. Yet he can't seem to focus on the film, not with the way Oikawa sits next to him on the sofa in his living room. Shoulder to shoulder and eventually more absently than intentionally holding hands. He's engrossed in the film and Kenma watches him from the side.

 

He wants to kiss him.

 

So he asks. Oikawa seems surprised which is enough for Kenma to regret asking but he has already Oikawa's lips on his before he can panic.

 

"Is this too fast?", Oikawa wants to know, hand on Kenma's hips and thumb slipped under the shirt, moving in circles along the skin; it would be soothing if it wasn't such a distraction though it's probably Oikawa who uses it to calm down.

 

It would be easier to answer if Kenma knew what _this_ was. The kissing is fine and he wanted to keep doing that. The hands on his skin as well. The possibility that this could lead to sex? He'd be lying to himself if he didn't consider sleeping with Oikawa though he's not sure if this is what he wants right now.

 

"No", he eventually says, "I say if it is though."

 

Oikawa seems relieved. That is until he shifts slightly. Kenma wants to tell him to just ask for it, that he can't read his mind. He ends up saying what he wants to on his own though.

 

"Is the bedroom okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

The bed is nicer than the one in the hotel room, Kenma notes when he's gently pressed against the mattress, looking up at Oikawa. He seems less tired, though taking a closer look, Kenma still sees rings under his eyes and he wonders if he had trouble sleeping. It's not such a far-fetched thought, considering the hour he gets some messages at or how much work he put into whatever he did to prepare for a next match; sleep had apparently less priority.

 

"Tell me if you want to stop."

 

"I will."

 

And Kenma does, eventually, though Oikawa doesn't seem to mind, allowing him to stay over regardless.

 

(He doesn't know why he doubted him.)

 

*

 

When Kenma wakes up the next morning, Oikawa is still sleeping. He's relieved. He would have felt embarrassed if he had starred at him. The other one seemed to be this kind of guy who would watch his sleeping partner in the morning and have all these cheesy thoughts.

 

Oikawa mumbles something in his sleep and turns around. Kenma stares at his back and he's not sure if he's pushing it but considering what they engaged in during the evening he doubts it. So he shuffles closer until he's spooning him from behind. He doesn't fall back asleep, doesn't have the time to with Oikawa waking up a few minutes later. Yet the other one doesn't tell him to move away. It takes Kenma a second to understand that he was only pretending to be asleep. It's cute that he thinks Kenma can't tell. He wonders if he does this so that they could stay like this a bit longer. Maybe it's a bit childishness Kenma has left, maybe it's just spitefulness when he blows in his ear. Oikawa winces slightly at the gesture before turning in his grip.

 

"Good morning", he sleepily greets him; Kenma has the urge to kiss him even if he looks ridiculous with messed up hair and half lidded eyes.

 

"Morning", he replies, settling on finding his hand to intertwine their fingers; Oikawa seems to appreciate it.

 

"You're staying for breakfast?"

 

Kenma doesn't trust his voice, so he nods. They take their time getting dressed and using the bathroom to face the day. Kenma takes a bit few more minutes brushing his hair and splashing water in his face. It makes him feel a bit cleaner and thus better.

 

Breakfast is a quiet affair. Even after taking a quick shower, Oikawa seems like he needs a moment to wake up; it's a surprise that he doesn't reach for a cup of coffee. Kenma has nothing to say. It's nice like this.

 

"We should repeat this", Oikawa eventually breaks the silence, looking at him from across the kitchen table.

 

"The date or the almost-sex?", Kenma asks bluntly because he needs to know what this could be.

 

"Both."

 

"We should", Kenma replies and Oikawa smiles at him.

 

It's different from the first time he meet him and Kenma feels warm so he lowers his gaze. A smile is tugging at his lips.

 

(Before he leaves the apartment around midday, he gets that kiss he wanted early in the morning.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

When his colleague hears about them dating a few months later, he's oddly proud of being the one who got Kenma a boyfriend. Kenma can't be mad at him, but he is a bit embarrassed that they are happy for him. Or making a big deal out of this in the first place. The same goes for his friends.

 

“Can I?”

 

Kenma sighs. It's enough of a permission.

 

“I told you so”, Taketora grins before clapping Kenma on the back; he begrudgingly has to admit that he did, though so had Hinata and if he had asked Kuroo, he might have said the same.

 

“Maybe he gets you to come out of your shell more often.”

 

“Aren't you guys already doing that?”, he mutters, thinking back to the graduation in his second year, when Kai said that he was glad to see how Kenma wasn't as shy around them as before and that they could graduate at ease, knowing that the team got along.

 

“Or you two are just going to be mean together.”

 

Kenma ignores him. It's not like dating someone changes him as a person. Besides, it's something they try to keep to themselves. Kenma doesn't want to get any attention as his boyfriend, no matter how small the newsletter or magazine might be. Also fans. No way is he going to deal with them. Not again.

 

“I don't mind”, Oikawa says when they manage to meet up again between their busy schedules, sitting on his bed and watching a film on a laptop, “I generally keep my private life and career separated.”

 

Kenma nuzzles the crook of his neck in response. During the past months he enjoyed this closeness. They could still talk about this on the phone or via text. But he couldn't kiss Oikawa when he was in a different city so he wanted to spend the time they have doing that.

 

“Am I missing something?”, Oikawa wants to know when Kenma takes the laptop aside and straddles his lap, surprised by the initiative.

 

“No. I think I want to sleep with you today. If you want to...?”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kenma wonders if he doesn't, searching for excuses – he would accept any, especially if he wasn't in the mood for it – but to his surprise he blushes. In return, Kenma feels himself turning red as well.

 

“This isn't your first time, is it?”

 

“No. Yours?”

 

Kenma shakes his head and looks at Oikawa, waiting for an answer. He seems embarrassed.

 

“You caught me off-guard. I didn't think you'd like to sleep with me so soon. Which would have been fine, by the way.”

 

“Tooru, I want to have sex with you.”

 

Using his first name is still weird, but it made Oikawa happy. Right now it doesn't fail to do this as well.

 

“Okay.”

 

(It's messy, there is a lot of fumbling and it's not perfect, but Kenma likes it. Likes him. He hopes Oikawa feels the same.)

 

*

 

Kenma is the first one to wake up the next day. Trying to get up without waking Oikawa, he goes to the bathroom before crawling back under the blanket. He's too fidgety to fall back asleep, so he reaches for his phone and plays a game.

 

When his glance shifts to the side at one point, he sees that Oikawa is awake and looking at him. His gaze is too intense for him in the morning, so Kenma looks away, mumbling a “morning”. Oikawa slips a hand under the blanket and places it on his thigh, thumb drawing circles on the warm skin. Kenma feels himself shudder, turning his head to the side and look at Oikawa. They stare at each other for a moment until the older one breaks the silence.

 

“When we met the first time, I was a bit intimidated by your glance. I felt like you could see right trough me.”

 

“You approached me.”

 

“Confrontation is the best way to hide behind.”

 

It fits to him. Oikawa Tooru who was treated like a genius setter, a man with enormous talent who was actually just a boy practising and practising and never giving up. Someone who was prideful.

 

“Being perceptive and being able to tell what the others want from you to blend in is a good way to hide.”

 

“I figured that out during the first outing. You're so good at pleasing other people”, he says and Kenma feels himself blush with the stressing of the second sentence though he ends up glaring at Oikawa.

 

“I'm sorry”, he apologises, but he doesn't look sorry at all, mischievously grinning at him; this is something Kenma needs to get used to as well, the sudden shift in his mood.

 

Kenma has no idea where this is going. His job is stable, but he's young and there is no guarantee that he is going to work there for the rest of his life. So maybe if Oikawa would offer to move together, he wouldn't say no. At the same time, the thought of living together with him feels foreign and meeting up like this at the apartment while texting and calling over the week is nice. So is waking up next to him like this.

 

Oikawa isn't going to play volleyball for the rest of his life. Kenma doesn't need to tell him that, he knows this better than anyone else. However he assumes that he won't give up that sport and will trough management position or other ways still be part of this world.

 

“I wonder what you're thinking about.”

 

He could say it's nothing, but something in the way they are lying comfortably in bed and Oikawa looking at him causes Kenma to be a bit braver. Also getting Oikawa flustered is satisfying, and with the simple confession that he thought about him, it's something he always achieves.

 

“Living together.”

 

“I hope it's with me”, Oikawa teasingly replies, though when Kenma doesn't answer right away, he's almost shocked; he sighs when Kenma puts the phone aside and leans over to kiss him, assuring him with a simple “of course”.

 

“Who knew that you can be such a tease. My poor heart can't take this.”

 

Kenma snorts. It sounds like he is dating an old man. Oikawa realises that he has to think about something unflattering because there is a pout on his lips; Kenma leans in to kiss him again.

 

They don't leave the bed for a while longer, but that's okay – they have a bit time during the weekend and they will use it

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma gives him a key to his apartment a few days later and while it doesn't mean they move together, for Oikawa it seems to have the same worth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he meets 'Iwa-chan' for the first time, about a year after dating, give and take a few weeks, Kenma wants to crawl back in his bed. Work hadn't gone well and when he had been looking forward to spending a Saturday with Kuroo, he had to cancel because of something with his parents. And when he came back home after shopping, Oikawa sat in the living room as if it was his home and almost giving him an heart attack. In the same breath he wanted to scold him for not texting, he realised Iwaizumi and dropped the bags.

 

“Sorry”, Iwaizumi apologises, coming over to help him before Oikawa had the chance to get up and greet his boyfriend, “I told him we should wait in a café, though he wouldn't listen.”

 

“It's fine”, Kenma mumbles, bringing his purchase to the kitchen where he almost drops it again when he sees that there is something in the oven.

 

“I wanted to surprise you, but I can't bake to save my life, so I asked Hajime for some help.”

 

If the unannounced visit hadn't been the first and the pie the second sign that something was off, Oikawa calling his best friend by his first name in his presence would have done it. All of this is suspicious and Kenma isn't sure if he's able to deal with this today. He wants a break. Brushing them off when they offer their help, Kenma puts away the groceries, trying to sort his thoughts.

 

When he's finished and thought of the right words, the timer goes off. Oikawa ushers him out of the kitchen and tells him to sit down. He does, reluctantly, even if Iwaizumi sends him an apologetically smile.

 

Kenma eyes the piece of pie placed in front of him rather warily.

 

“You should try it”, Oikawa encourages him, albeit looking a bit nervous, but since Kenma doubts he'd do anything weird, he tries a bite, humming.

 

It's good. Kenma narrows his eyes, gaze shifting from the cake to Oikawa, suspicious.

 

“What did you do?”

 

Iwaizumi snorts. Oikawa would complain to him, but he was kind of right.

 

“He knows you”, Seijou's former ace says with amusement, grinning at his best friend; Kenma feels embarrassed and keeps his eyes on his boyfriend.

 

“My contract ends and I was wondering... if you'd mind me living with you until I find a new place for myself?”

 

“It's difficult finding a place here nowadays and it didn't help that he spend a lot of time on analysing games and his stupid research”, Iwaizumi explains.

 

Oh.

 

“Sure.”

 

Oikawa seems relieved.

 

“And it just took a pie to bribe you, I try to remember that.”

 

Kenma doesn't correct him – there's no need to tell him that he would have agreed any way. From the look Iwaizumi gives him, he probably knows but doesn't mention it; they'll probably get along, thankfully, he doesn't want to imagine hating Oikawa's best friend.

 

(Neither Kuroo nor Taketora had meet Oikawa yet and he was only slightly worried.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They sit between boxes on the floor. Oikawa has more stuff than they had expected, but that was fine. There was not much furniture and the pieces which wouldn't find a place in Kenma's apartment went to friends or family. Most of his belongings consisted of his collected films, boxes full of CDs which also included volleyball matches and magazines he hadn't had the heart to throw away. Although it was less than Kenma had assumed – not 'pathetic'-less, just 'less than expected'-less – they had some trouble with boxes standing in the way.

The first night after Oikawa had moved in, when Kenma stood up in the middle of the night, he had stumped his toe on a box. He identified it in the morning as those with awards. When he asked Oikawa if he wanted to display them, he simply shrugged. He seemed embarrassed. Kenma shoves it in a corner where he wouldn't fall over it.

 

The thing is, this was supposed to be a temporary thing. Oikawa wasn't paying rent because Kenma didn't like the thought, but he did buy groceries and Kenma found a new brand of shampoo in the bathroom when his ran out. Not to mention the laundry.

(Even though Kenma had made it clear that he wasn't going to wash his dirty sport clothes which resulted in Oikawa laughing, before kissing him, he hadn't expected him to do his clothes as well.)

 

There were some problems at the beginning, as neither was really used to living with each other. Especially considering the small space. They had snapped at each other once or twice, silence and irritation not foreign emotions. It was not enough to consider throwing him out or worse, breaking up, but once or twice Kenma wondered if this had been the right thing to do. Thankfully they found a routine, before he spend too much time on these thoughts. Kenma learned what annoyed Oikawa and tried to be more conscious while the other one tried his best to do the same.

 

In the end, it was rather nice, living like this. And 'until I find a new place' turned into a few months, not half a year yet, but long enough for them to start being annoyed with each other again. The couch provided some peace for Oikawa when he couldn't sleep in a bed with Kenma, but it was still not his own room.

 

“You can get an apartment together.”

 

Kenma blinks. He wonders why he should have expected anything less from his friend. Here he hadn't seen Fukunaga since months and already had to hear advice. Well, he had been complaining, so maybe he had it coming.

 

“He's right”, Taketora chimes in, “you could still live together but with your own room to retreat to. Maybe even a bigger bath, you always complained about the size, didn't you?”

 

“It was fine considering the rent”, Kenma simply shrugged.

 

“Rent wouldn't be a problem if you split”, Taketora says, Fukunaga nodding in agreement; it feels like they teamed up and he already sees himself losing.

 

Kenma had always trouble saying no to Fukunaga and with Taketora, it was almost impossible. However he didn't really feel like dwelling on the possibilities. He just hums. His friends drop the topic, don't want to push him, but they could tell that he was thinking about it. Goal accomplished.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikwa lies across the couch, clothes indicating that he had come from a run, his feet dangling over the edge; he didn't seem to care. Kenma thought how a bigger place meant that he could get a sofa which was comfortable enough for the other one to sleep on.

 

“You okay?”

 

Apparently he had been lost in thought, long enough for Oikawa to realise he had come home and stare at him. Kenma has no idea what to say.

 

“Kenma?”

 

He looks worried.

 

“Yeah. Fine.”

 

With a sigh, Oikawa gets up. He moves over and stands in front of him. Kenma doesn't like it when he's sweaty from activities and comes too close, though Oikawa seems to guess that it's different circumstances, so he doesn't think twice about hugging him. Kenma can't see the smile when he rests his chin on his shoulder, returning the embrace, but he assumes it's there.

 

“We should look for a bigger place”, he blurts out before thinking, “together.”

 

Oikawa's eyes widen. Then, when Kenma mutters 'if you want to', he smiles.

 

“Okay. Let's do it.”

 

 

(Later, Hajime would tell him that Oikawa meant to suggest it as well though feared that Kenma wouldn't want to and thus waited for his offer in return; Kenma had called him an idiot and with a laugh, the other one had agreed.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Moving together feels weird. It is weird. It takes a moment until they find a place both like, a flat which was close enough to work and ideal enough for Oikawa's purposes. Iwaizumi is the first to show up and help moving, shortly followed by Kuroo who's still amused how things turned out.

 

(“Can you believe that our Kenma is actually dating an even bigger volleyball fanatic than the rest of us are? It's hilarious.”)

 

Though he isn't as smug as his colleague who couldn't resist to offer his help, roping Oikawa's teammate in the whole affair as well. The positive thing is that Kuroo and Oikawa seem to get along and Taketora, after looking him up and down, grinned at Oikawa as if to say 'I approve' and that's that. Kenma couldn't tell if Tooru had been as confused as he himself had been embarrassed, but it wasn't like he hadn't expected that. At least Tora hadn't declared that he was glad that he didn't have to punch him. Yet.

 

All in all, both are glad when the day is over and they can quietly sit together in the living room. On the new sofa, big enough for Tooru to sleep on and if they moved a bit around even for Kenma to join him. Not every box is unpacked, but they don't mind, would go trough their belongings on their own. Kenma wonders if Oikawa would display his awards. However this was something to think about once they weren't as tired as they are in this moment.

 

“Glad they helped us out.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Oikawa reaches over, intertwining their fingers. He seems to think about something and after all this time Kenma learned that he had to wait a moment before the other one would tell him what's on his mind.

 

“It's okay, right? All of this?”, Oikawa wants to know and while his voice doesn't betray him, squeezing his hand shows that he's slightly nervous.

 

Kenma snorts. 'A bit too late to ask this now', he thinks, 'believe me I would have run away ages ago if it hadn't been'. He doesn't say it, though it must have been obvious enough. Instead, he leans against his shoulder, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Yeah, it's okay.”

 

And honestly, the smile Oikawa gives him in return is something he'll probably never get tired of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
